Son of the Traveler, Daughter of the Rich One
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Read Hades's Child first. Eloise tries to find Rosie meanwhile Rosie and Luke look for a place to hide. Will the two be safe? Will a certain someone be out to find them? Thanks to XionAmmy for coming up with the title. On temp. hiatus
1. Confused

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC.

Eloise Montgomery was sick of people saying that they felt sorry for her. She was depressed enough about her best friend/cousin/foster sister, Rosalie 'Rosie' Murray, running away. Everyone's sympathy only made her feel worst.

She thought back to the night when this adventure began, when Rosie was nearly killed by an usher named Steve at a theater. Eloise and Rosie were able to return home safely and found out that they were the daughters of Demeter and Hades respectively. The girls also learned that Rosie was the illegal child of Hades since she was born after World War II.

Eloise remembered coming to Camp Half-Blood where Rosie would be safe from Zeus's reign. Rosie started dating Luke Castellan, one of the sons of Hermes. Eloise met a guy too, Lenny O'Malley, son of Hephaestus.

However, Eloise's world was shattered when she received news that Rosie had run away with Luke. Nothing was the same again. Eloise spent most of her time hiding out in Demeter's Cabin and trying to figure out why Rosie ran off.

Katie, being the loyal friend she is, comforted Eloise. She liked Rosie a lot and found it hard to believe that she ran off. "It's okay." She said soothingly to Eloise. "We'll find her and get her to come back."

"How," Eloise asked in a dull manner. She missed her best friend an awful lot but she had no idea what to do.

"Grover can probably find her. Or we can ask for a quest."

Eloise looked at Katie. "We can do that?" She grabbed her pillow from behind her and rested her chin on it.

"Sure can. We just have to talk to Chiron about it."

"What are the rules of quests?"

"You must request a quest first obviously." Katie counted on her fingers. "You can only bring two people with if you wish."

"Only two," Eloise didn't mean to interrupt but she was surprised at that second rule.

Katie nodded. "That's how it goes. I think you should take Grover with you."

"How does Grover find demigods?"

Katie shrugged lightly. "He's a protector and I guess that's part of his job." She snapped her fingers in rememberance. "Wait, he got his horns. He's not a protector anymore."

"I don't know who to bring with." A lump started to form in Eloise's throat and she struggled to keep her voice neutral. "How do we know that Rosie's safe? How will we know where she and Luke are?"

Katie placed a gentle hand on her half sister's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Luke loves Rosie very much. I'm sure that he would never let anything bad happen to her." She took her hand away. "Now, start thinking of places where Rosie and Luke could have gone, we'll go request, and we'll start looking. In the meantime, think of who you want to go on the quest with you."

Eloise sighed, grabbed a pen and her notebook off of her side table, and started writing. Ever since Rosie ran off, she felt like a part of her was missing. It was like a cloudy day where it feels like no one can be happy or like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the peanut butter. Basically, she felt incomplete and empty as she finished her list and ripped the page out. "Let's go."

Katie nodded, got off of her bed, and walked out of the cabin with Eloise behind her, hoping to find Rosie and get Eloise out of her slump.

HCHCHCHC

A stray tear made its way down Rosie's pale cheek as she looked out the bus window. She never would have imagined running away. Then again, she never pictured cutting herself. Eloise had been the one to get her to stop cutting and she was forever grateful for it since she hasn't cut since.

Luke noticed the tear, reached a hand over, and wiped Rosie's tear away. "What's wrong, Angel face?" He couldn't bear to see his girlfriend cry and felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

"I miss Eloise." Rosie felt a mixture of depression and homesickness as she missed not only her best friend, but also Hermes's Cabin and Camp Half-Blood terribly.

"I understand, Rosie." Luke wrapped his arms around Rosie's waist. "We'll see her again, I promise you that." He looked down at her. "Where are we going anyways?"

Rosie leaned against Luke's side, looked up at her blonde hair boyfriend, and dropped her voice to a whisper. "We're going to Kentucky to throw Zeus off then we're going to California. There's an entrance to the Underworld by the Hollywood sign. I think I got shadow traveling down now."

"We're going to the Underworld?" Luke was surprised that Rosie was willing to go to the Underworld, especially at the chance of Persephone being there.

The brunette nodded and said, "I need to ask my dad something about where I think we can go. I'm pretty sure he'll know something."

The blue eye teen looked out the window then down at Rosie again. "Are you sure you'll be able to use shadow traveling?"

"I should be fine. Like I said before, if I get too tired, I'll let you know."

Luke sighed softly, causing Rosie to look up at him in curiosity. Truth was ever since Ethan Nakamura, who had stolen Zeus's bolt, threatened to slowly kill Rosie in front of him, he was scared of losing her. He knew that her being outside of Camp Half-blood was a huge risk to her.

"Luke, it'll be okay, I won't overtire myself." Rosie gently squeezed Luke's hand to reassure him. "I'll let you know if I get tired."

"Promise," He quickly checked for eavesdroppers then looked down at her, as if he was afraid of her suddenly disappearing into the shadows.

"I promise I'll tell you if I get too tired."

Luke rubbed Rosie's side as the bus pulled out from a stop and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything bad happened to you."

"I know and I appreciate that you care about me." A yawn escaped Rosie's lips as she covered her mouth and snuggled into Luke's side. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there?"

"I will."

As Rosie tried to drift off to sleep, Luke reached a hand up and started playing with one of the small curls in her hair.

"Luke," Rosie mumbled.

The blonde hair demigod looked down at the brunette, curious at what she needed. She glanced up at Luke.

"Will we ever be able to go back to Camp Half-Blood?"

Luke thought the question over as Rosie looked up at him and waited for an answer. He looked down at her and finally answered.

"I don't know," he admitted. "With Ethan and everything, I'm not sure when we can go back or even if we can go back." Rosie's smile faded a little, causing him to feel like his heart was sinking. "Don't worry, we'll see Eloise again. I promised you and I will find a way to make it happen."

"Will we see Crystal, Katie, Lenny and Nolan again?"

"I'll try. Now, try to get some sleep."

"I'll try to."

Rosie shifted a bit then started to fall asleep with the thought of seeing her friends again buzzing around in her head. Luke stroked Rosie's hair as he watched the scenery outside the window go by.

A/N: Trust me, it will get more exciting. Next chapter, Eloise goes to ask for a quest and Rosie and Luke go to the Underworld. Plus, Eloise has to choose who goes on the quest with her. Where do you think Rosie and Luke are going to go?


	2. Bribed

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC.

Eloise leaned against Demeter's Cabin with Lenny at her side. She was granted the quest and had to decide to bring with her, which was hard on her. One thing for sure was that she wanted to bring Grover.

"I wish you a lot of luck with your quest." Lenny told her in a distant tone, causing Eloise to look at him in concern.

"Thanks," She told him. "I hope to find her soon." She tilted her hear slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you," Lenny wrapped his arms around Eloise's waist.

"Oh, I'll miss you too, sweetie."

"Bring Rosie home. Nolan and I really miss her."

"I will." Eloise let out a wistful sigh and rested her head on Lenny's shoulder. "But what if I can't find her and Luke?"

"I know you will. Don't doubt yourself."

Eloise let out an uneasy giggle. "Rosie never gives herself enough credit. She's a lot smarter than she gives herself credit for." She looked at her boyfriend with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, you must be tired of hearing me talk about Rosie so much."

"It's all right. Nolan was like that when his sister died."

"What?" Surprise flitted through Eloise's voice as her eyes widen. "Nolan has a sister?"

"He had a sister. She died in a car accident." A sigh escaped his throat. "Nolan's very fond of Rosie. She reminds him of his sister in so many ways."

The last ten words brought tears to Eloise's green eyes and touched her heart, wishing that Rosie was there to hear that. Lenny mistook Eloise's tear, hugged her, and apologized until she assured him otherwise.

"I'm going to go get my stuff together." Eloise told Lenny. "Then, I'm going to decide who to bring with me."

Lenny kissed the top of her head then walked off to Hephaestus's Cabin, dreading the time that Eloise would be gone. The Earth child stepped into her cabin, put her clothes in her backpack, stuffed her list in her pocket and went to find Katie.

A red hair, blue eye girl that Eloise identified as Crystal, Rosie's friend and Iris's daughter, was wandering around the cabins.

"Hi Crystal." Eloise greeted.

"Eloise, I was looking for you." The red hair girl stated firmly, startling the Earth girl.

"Um, yes?"

"I want to come on the quest with you."

Not sure of what to say, Eloise looked down at her fingers and picked at her nails. Of all the campers at Camp Half-Blood, she never thought of bringing Crystal, who she barely knew. Percy Jackson and Grover got along with Rosie but Eloise wasn't thinking of bringing them along.

"Rosie and Luke are my friends," Crystal continued, despite Eloise's uncomfortable behavior. "I miss seeing the two of them in the cabin. Rosie's my closest female friend in that cabin. I can send Iris Messages and I'm decent in hand-to-hand combat."

'I guess that can help. I don't want to bring someone with a bad temper like Ares's children.' Eloise thought to herself as she glanced up at Crystal. "You can come. I'm bringing Katie too."

A Cheshire Cat style grin appeared on Iris's daughter's face. "Thanks, you won't regret it." She took off towards Hermes's Cabin.

HCHCHC

Shudders crawled down Rosie's spine as rain poured down her neck. She should have known that Zeus couldn't have been tricked for too long. Luke's body heat wasn't helping all that much to the Goth girl's dismay.

"Are you sure about this?" Luke asked her cautiously, wishing that Rosie didn't have her hood up so he could see her.

The brunette nodded and looked up at the Hollywood sign. "I'm positive. My dad may be Lord of the Underworld but he has a heart. I'm sure he'll help us."

"Will the ferryman let us go?"

"Charon? Hopefully if I ask but he knows who I am." Rosie reached into her pocket, pulled her hand out, and watched the gold coins shine dully in her hands. "I do have some coins just in case." She stuck the coins back in, hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, then looked at her boyfriend. "Let's go."

Luke nodded and followed Rosie through the door where a wave of depression immediately hit him. The gloomy atmosphere, however, made Rosie feel right at home as she approached the River Styx and put her hand up.

Charon, in his black robes, black eyes and pale skin, rowed up to the two teens, took one look at Rosie and said, "Back so soon, Miss Rosie?"

Rosie let out a sarcastic laugh then stared the ferry man dead in the eyes. "Very funny, We need to see my dad. I have a very important question to ask him."

"I can't let you in if you're not dead."

Rosie planted her hands on her hips, a sign that Luke knew meant that she wasn't in the mood for games. "Charon, you've let me in before without being dead." She pulled a gold coin out and held it out to him. "Please let us in."

Charon took the coin, looked at it, then looked at the two demigods. "Get in."

Luke tossed his and Rosie's bags in, got into the boat, and then helped Rosie step in. Once she was safely in, Charon started rowing.

"Thank you." Rosie told Luke.

"Anytime," He replied.

Rosie watched the floating objects go by, turned to the blonde demigod, and asked, "Isn't it great?"

"Well…it's…certainly something."

Rosie shrugged her pale shoulders and sat down on the boat's hard floor. "It's an acquired taste, I guess."

"So it seems, Miss Rosie." Charon spoke up.

"Makes sense, Charon. Not all of us are relatives of Hades or live here."

"So true, Rosie." Luke said as a badly burnt body floated by. "How long are we going to be down here anyways?"

"I don't know." Hades's daughter looked up at her boyfriend. "I'll talk to my dad. Hopefully, it won't take long."

As Hades's Palace came into view, Rosie's stomach began to churn. The last time she was there, she ran off with Katie, and it was because of Persephone. To be honest, she was scared of Persephone not treating her right. After all, she wasn't Persephone's blood related daughter.

All Rosie could do was hope that Persephone wasn't there. After all, it was summer so she shouldn't be there and Hades wouldn't break a promise. Or would he?

A/N: Next chapter, Eloise starts her quest. Rosie and Luke meet Hades. It's also revealed where they are going.

The next chapter will be longer.

loveforlife123-Thanks. I'm glad you like my story :)


	3. Departed

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize.

Rosie climbed out of the boat, thanked Charon, and grabbed her bag from Luke without taking her eyes off of her father's palace.

Luke thanked Charon, stood behind Rosie, grabbed her hand, and asked, "Are you ready to go in?"

The Italian girl nodded, determined to face whoever was waiting and opened the door, shivering at the cold blast of air that hit her face.

"Rosie…" Luke muttered, nervously, his eyes widening slightly.

Standing there with his arms crossed and a cross between a stern face and an over protective father face, stood a man that most knew as Lord of the Underworld. However, Rosie knew him by a different title.

"Hi Dad," Rosie whispered and pushed her hood back, which surprised Luke deeply.

"Hello Rosalie," Hades replied, looking at Rosie then at Luke. "Luke Castellan."

The Goth girl looked at her boyfriend to see that his eyes were full of fear, which went along with the frightened expression on his face, then back at her father. "How did you know we were coming?"

"A ghost saw you and told me." The look never left Hades's face as he did not seeing a teen girl but a young three-year-old girl.

"Dad, I need to ask you something."

"Let me ask you this: Why?"

"Why what," Not liking the sound of this, Rosie nervously shuffled her foot, avoided looking at Hades, and feeling uneasy about it.

"Why did you leave Camp Half-Blood?"

"I can't tell you, Dad, it's complicated."

"Was it because Luke wanted you to?" Hades glared slightly at Luke, who looked down.

"Dad," Rosie gave her father a look, worrying about where Hades was going with this.

"I'm just making conversation, Rosalie."

"That worries me." She took a deep breath. "Dad, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

Rosie set her bag down and approached her father. "Dad, would we be safe in the Lotus Casino? Uncle Zeus won't be able to find me?"

"We're going to the Lotus Casino?" Luke piped up, breaking his silence.

"That's the plan."

"You want to go there?" Hades asked with an approving nod while watching Rosie brush a strand of hair out of her eye. "Very wise choice, Zeus probably won't find you." He took a closer look at her. "You look exhausted."

"I used shadow traveling, dad." A yawn escaped from the pale girl's lips.

"That can be very dangerous."

"I know. Can we stay here for the night?"

The dark Lord nodded with a soft look on his face. "Of course, follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Hades turned to walk away while Rosie grabbed her bag and Luke's hand. The god looked right at Luke.

"You don't plan on breaking my little girl's heart do you?" he asked.

"Dad," Rosie exclaimed.

Luke's face turned red as he said, "No sir."

Hades stared at Luke then walked into his throne room where two men were waiting. One had dark hair with a white streak and brown eyes. A long line went horizontally across his bloody neck and he was as pale as a ghost. The other man had smooth brown hair, narrowed brown eyes, a small mustache and was as pale as Rosie. His eyes were surrounded by bruises and blood. The two looked at Rosie and Luke.

"Hello." Rosie said quietly.

"Hi." Luke greeted.

The two men zeroed in on Rosie and slowly approached her, starting the girl. Hades narrowed his black eyes at the men.

"Just like my Johanna." The ghost pale man whispered. "Pretty women, fascinating..."

"Can you dance, young lady?" The other man asked. "I can make sure that you get seen. All you'd have to do is dance."

Rosie looked at the men than at Hades, not sure of what to do or say. Luke put his arm protectively around his girlfriend.

"Todd, Blue!" Hades barked causing the two to flinch. "Leave her alone, away with you!"

"But-"

"Go!"

Todd and Blue glanced at Rosie one last time before trailing out of the room. Hades watched the two go before turning back to the teenagers.

"Follow me." He said.

HCHCHC

Eloise pulled her hair into a ponytail, hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders, stood on the steps and looked back into the cabin. She was really going to miss it while she was gone, not knowing how long she'd be gone. Although, Katie being there would help with the depression she had.

"Are ready to go?" Katie asked her gently. "Crystal's waiting at the entrance."

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Don't stress. We'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

Katie grabbed Eloise's hand, shut the door, and started leading her half-sister towards the entrance. 'We just have to find them. I miss seeing those two around here.' She glanced at Eloise then continued walking.

"Do you think Rosie went back to Chicago?" Eloise asked her.

"I don't know, maybe. Do you think she did?"

"It's a possibility. She said that Chicago and Italy were the closest places to home to her." Eloise shook her head, causing her ponytail to swish from side to side. "I don't think Rosie would go to Italy. That's a long way to travel and shadow traveling exhausts her too easily."

"We'll start in the States and work our way out if we need to."

"Sounds good to me," Eloise nodded.

Crystal was waiting at the entrance with her bag at her side, nervous about leaving but at the same time, excited to go find her friends. She twirled her hair around her finger as she though about how much she'll miss her friends at Camp Half-Blood.

"Are you ready to go?" Katie asked.

"Ready." Crystal nodded then picked her bag up. "I'm going to miss this place." She glanced at Eloise and Katie. "How long will we be gone?"

"Hard to say." Eloise admitted. "It could be weeks, months even."

Crystal took a deep breath. "As long as we find Rosie and Luke."

"That's a good way to look at it," Katie nodded.

With one last glance, the three girls stepped out of Camp Half-Blood and into the world.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school.


	4. Tired

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize.

That night, Rosie quietly snuck out of her childhood room, which Hades had managed to upgrade with the help of Persephone.

The cold walls gave Rosie pleasure as she walked down the hallway of her home. She reached her destination and knocked softly on the door.

A few moments later, Luke opened the door, saw his girlfriend, and engulfed her in a hug. "Missed me that much?" he teased.

"You're so mean to me." A mischievous smirk dawned on the dark clothed girl's lips as she turned away playfully.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just teasing."

"I know." The Goth turned back around and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. "So was I."

Luke wrapped his arms around Rosie and held her to his chest, wishing that he could hold her forever.

"Do you think Ethan's looking for us?" Rosie asked quietly.

Ever since the son of Nemesis threatened her and nearly cut her throat, she's been scared of Ethan coming after her. He had offered to let her live if she joined him. Loyal to her friends, she rejected the offer and he obviously didn't take it too well.

"I don't know," Luke admitted. "I hope not." He hoped that it was the truth and that his and Rosie's friends were safe. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"I know how this will sound but it feels weird not sleeping in the same room as you."

"You better not let your dad hear you say that."

"I won't."

Luke kissed his girlfriend again and rubbed her lower back. He lifted her up in his arms and started walking down the hall.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Rosie giggled quietly.

"Carrying you back to bed," He replied simply.

"I can walk."

"I know."

Luke walked into Rosie's room, set her down on the bed, then pulled the blanket up for her. "Night, sweetie, I'll see you in the morning." He gave her one last kiss then left the room, closing the door behind him.

HCHCHCHC

Eloise was exhausted as she opened hotel room's door with Katie and Crystal behind her. The girls made it as far as Kentucky before deciding to turn in for the night.

"If Rosie's not in Chicago, where else could she be?" Crystal asked Eloise.

"I certainly hope this isn't true but maybe she went to the Underworld," Eloise replied as she lied down on one of the beds.

"Why wouldn't you want it to be true?" Katie asked.

"Because if it is, I don't know how we'll get in. Since we're not dead, we won't be able to get in."

Katie sighed and said, "That's true, it was an accident when Rosie and I went there."

"Do you think we'll be able to bribe Charon?" Crystal rolled onto her side and looked at her two companions.

"I somewhat doubt that," Eloise spoke up. "We would need those gold coins that Rosie carries with her and I don't have any."

A sigh escaped from the daughter of Iris's lips. "This is going to be harder that we thought, I suppose."

"We'll figure it out, we're smart girls."

"We need rest," Katie announced. "Let's get to sleep." She switched the lights off then got under the covers of the bed Eloise was laying on.

As she listened to her companions' breathing, Eloise struggled to fall asleep. Would she be reunited with Rosie again? Would everything go back to normal?

HCHCHC

A shadowy figure crossed between darted from cabin to cabin, shifty eyes scanning the area. He ran to the entrance and smirked.

'I will find them,' he mused to himself. 'I don't care how long it takes.'

A/N: I apologize for not updating in such a long time. School is time consuming :/

Deema.Z-Aw, thanks for your reviews. Hades is hard to write for. With school and everything, I tend to get busy. Thanks :)


End file.
